In Your Spotlight
by FNaFLord
Summary: After moving to Alola, Moon goes to Iki town to pick his first pokemon, and does the one thing no one expects. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT ON TRICKYWI'S CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE. GO CHECK IT OUT AFTER YOU READ. WELL, HERE IS MY NEW STORY: IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT.**

"Moon! You're going to be late! The Kahuna is waiting!" Moon's mom called. Moon is a ten-year-old boy who was getting his very first Pokémon today. He had black hair, and a blue striped shirt. He wore brown jeans with red on the lower hemline. His hat was a dark blue with a rainbow-like design above the bill.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Moon yelled through his door.

"Mrow!" Meowth meowed, looking worried.

"Aww, don't worry, Meowth. I'll be back in the morning." Moon said, reaching down to pet the little white cat. Moon raced out of his bedroom, yelling bye to his mother before sprinting all the way to Iki town.

"Hey!" Someone said, and Moon turned around to see Professor Kukui and Kahuna Hala walking towards him. Kahuna Hala had three pokeballs in his hand.

"Hey, Professor! Hi, Kahuna!" Moon yelled, running up to them.

"Well, you're certainly excited." Kahuna Hala said.

"Well, of course he would be. He's getting his first Pokémon, oh yeah!" Professor Kukui said.

"Yeah!" Moon said, hearing footstep behind him.

"Oh. Lillie! There you are." Professor Kukui said, and Moon turned to see a girl wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. She had a large white hat on, and white leggings with white shoes. She really liked the color white.

"Hello, Professor." She said. "I just went to the ruins."

"Well, come and meet Moon. He just moved here from Kanto." Kahuna Hala said.

"Oh! H-hello." She said, looking a little shy.

"Hi." Moon said.

"My name is Lillie." She said.

"Mine is Moon." Moon said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lille said.

"Moon, it's time to get your Pokémon." Kahuna Hala said.

"Awesome!" Moon said, running over to see the Pokémon he could get.

"This is Litten." Kahuna Hala said, indicating a black cat with red stripes on its forehead, legs, and back.

"And this is Rowlet." He said, indicating an owl with green on its wins, and a little green leaf bowtie.

"Aren't there supposed to be three?" Lillie said, looking around for the third.

"Ah, yes, well. The third Pokémon is quite shy." Kahuna Hala said.

"Well, he should still see it." Professor Kukui said.

"Oh, all right. Its name is Popplio." Kahuna Hala said, pulling out a third pokéball. The Pokémon that came out was a little blue sea lion. It had a light blue ruff around its neck. It had a long white snout and black eyes. It was staring around like it was afraid that Moon would hurt it.

"Well, pick your new Pokémon, Moon, oh yeah!" Professor Kukui said. Both Litten and Rowlet were excited to see Moon, but Popplio looked as if it was scared, terrified even, of Moon.

"I choose…" Moon said looking at all three Pokémon before him. He finally said, "Popplio!"

"What!?" Kahuna Hala said, and Popplio made a little "Bwark!" of surprise.

 **WELL, WILL MOON BE ABLE TO GET POPPLIO'S TRUST, OR WILL HE REGRET THE CHOICE HE MADE ABOUT CHOOSING POPPLIO? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, AND WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER TWO OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! A QUICK ANNOUNCMENT BEFORE I START, I WANT TO GET TO AT LWAST CHAPTER 10 OF THIS STORY BEFORE I GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE AMAZING NIGHTS, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.**

 **I OWN NO ONE.**

"Bwark!" Popplio barked in surprise.

"You're going to choose Popplio as you Pokémon?" Professor Kukui said, looking as if Moon just hit him in the face.

"Yep!" Moon said, and slowly picked the small blue Pokémon in his arms. Popplio didn't try to escape, but Moon suspected that Popplio had been abused before even Kahuna Hala got it.

"I think that Popplio is a great choice, Moon." Lillie said, as her bag started to move.

"Um, Lillie, what's in your bag?" Moon asked, and Lillie held her bag closer to her side.

"N-nothing!" She stammered, as her bag started shaking violently.

"Nothing is shaking your bag right now?" Moon asked skeptically, as a small cosmic-looking Pokémon popped out of it. "What's that Pokémon?" He added, see the new Pokémon.

"Well, its name is Cosmog, and it came from far away, and I want to help get it home." Lillie explained, though it was obvious that she wouldn't've if Cosmog hadn't popped out of her bag.

Cosmog was a small Pokémon that looked like a space cloud. Like something Rayquaza or Deoxys farted out. It had to small balls on its head, and it was smiling at me.

"Well, then. Hello, Cosmog." Moon said, while Litten and Rowlet were congratulating Popplio on being chosen. Popplio wasn't afraid of other Pokémon, which proved Moon's theory that Popplio was abused.

"Hey, Popplio, wanna head home?" Moon asked gently, and Popplio hid behind Litten. Litten gave a little "Meow" of assurance (not the move), letting Popplio know Moon wouldn't hurt it. Popplio slowly walked towards to Moon, and lifted his head to meet Moon's eyes.

Popplio was nervous when it walked into Moon's house behind him that morning. They had stayed in Iki town for most of the night, and Popplio had been reluctant to leave until Litten and Rowlet had encouraged it to leave with Moon, Popplio's new trainer.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home!" Moon yelled, reaching down to pet Popplio, who had hid behind Moon's leg.

"Hello, dear. And who is this?" Moon's Mom said, seeing Popplio.

"This is Popplio. Say hi, Popplio." Moon said, kneeling down to lift Popplio. "Popplio is shy. I think it's been abused before Kahuna Hala had it."

"Oh, that's terrible." Moon's mom said. "But I have something for you from Professor Kukui."

"Really?" Moon asked, and set Popplio on the floor. "C'mon Popplio, let's see what she's got for us."

"Bwark." Popplio barked, and slowly walked behind Moon. It was obvious that Popplio was getting used to Moon. At least, it didn't shy away from him.

"Moon, Popplio, this is Rotomdex!" Moon's mom said, and a small red device-like Pokémon appeared from behind her.

 **WELL, MEET ROTOMDEX! WILL THIS BE ANOTHER THING TO MAKE POPPLIO AFRAID, OR WILL IT HELP IT BECOME LESS AFRAID. FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, AND WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER THREE OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, BUT THE INTERNET WHERE I WAS WASN'T THE BEST. I HATE DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS, BUT THINGS HAPPEN.**

 **I OWN NO ONE.**

"Hi, Rotomdex! I'm Moon." Moon said, reaching over to touch the strangely shaped pokédex.

"Pokédex activation complete. Hello, user Moon! I am Rotom pokédex version!" Rotomdex said. "Or Rotom for short."

"Well, just call me Moon, ok?" Moon asked, poking Rotom in the screen.

"Hey, that tickles!" Rotom said, backing away from Moon, running into Moon's mom.

"Watch out!" She said, pushing Rotom away, into Popplio.

"Bwark!" Popplio complained, and ran out the door.

"Popplio! Come back!" Moon said, running after it. Moon ran out to Route 1, finding Popplio in the grass, being attacked by a Yungoose. Popplio was backed against the fence, trying to get away from the aggressive Pokémon. The Yungoose was slowly approaching Popplio, warning it to get even farther back.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Moon yelled at Yungoose, who turned suddenly and ran away from Moon, who had started running after it, chasing it away from Popplio, who ran to Moon and hid behind him. Moon reached down and picked up Popplio, who had tears in its large, black eyes.

"Are you okay, Popplio?" Moon asked, and Popplio, who refused to leave Moon's arms, nodded. "Good."

Moon started to head home, when Popplio jumped down from Moon's arms and hid in front of Moon.

"Hey what's wrong?" Moon said turning around to see a horde of Yungoose. There were at least ten small brown and yellow Pokémon facing him, fangs bared, ready to attack.

"That's not good." Moon said, and kneeled in front of Popplio. Moon was ready to hit away any Pokémon that tried to attack Popplio.

"Yun! Yungoose-goose!" The lead Yungoose yelled, who looked different. Instead of a yellow stripe, it was light purple.

"You stay away." Moon said, and the shiny Yungoose lunged at moon. He bit Moon's arm and held on. Moon was ready to pry its mouth open when a stream of water hit it. Popplio had used its water gun. "Thanks, Popplio."

"Bwark!" Popplio said, for once looking like it wanted to fight the Yungoose. Popplio was NOT going to let these mean Pokémon hurt his trainer.

"All right, Water Gun!" Moon said, and Popplio shot a stream of water from its nose into the horde of Pokémon, and they scattered.

"Yungoose!" The shiny Yungoose yelled, running away from the scene.

"Yeah!" Moon said, as the Yungoose started to run away.

"Um, Moon?" A voice said, and Moon turned around to see Lillie and Professor Kukui. Both looked worried.

"What's going on?" Moon asked, seeing the looks in their faces.

"Well, nothing much. Hau has started his travels through Alola, and Kahuna Hala is still chasing Tauros around. But Nebby…" Professor Kukui started.

"Nebby is missing!" Lillie yelled.

 **WILL NEBBY BE FOUND, OR WILL THE LITTLE COSMOG STAY GONE? FIND OUT(HOPEFULLY)NEXT WEEK ON IN YOUR SPOGHTLIGHT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO, AND WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER FOUR OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**

 **I OWN NO ONE.**

"What?!" Moon said, flicking his eyes between Lillie and Professor Kukui.

"I went to check on it and it was gone! We can't find him!" Lillie said, staring at Moon as if he could tell her where he is.

"Where was Nebby last?" Moon asked. Nobody noticed that Popplio was staring at a small rock over to Lillie's right. Popplio started to walk over to the rock when Moon saw him.

"What's wrong, Popplio?" He said, and followed Popplio to the rock. Behind it sat a small sparkling stone.

"Is that-!" Professor Kukui said, and picked up the sparkling stone.

"I think it is!" A voice said behind them, and they turned around to see a black bot standing there. He was wearing nothing but red shorts, and had red streaks going through his black hair.

"Kiawe! How are you?" Professor Kukui said.

"Fine." He said, and, turning to Lillie, he added, "I heard you say Nebby was missing?"

"Yes! Have you seen it?" She said, starting to get worried again.

"No, but Mallow might've." Kiawe said, as he turned towards Moon.

"Hi." Moon said, holding Popplio, who was once again shivering in Moon's arms.

"Your Popplio. Is it scared of me?" Kiawe asked.

"Well, Popplio is scared of everyone. I don't know why but I have my suspicions." Moon said.

"Well, I think Lana might be able to get it to become less weary of others." Kiawe said, and at Moon's confusion of the name, he added, "Lana is a water type trainer with a Popplio of her own."

"Oh! Ok." Moon said. "I think I'll go see her."

"She lives down by the water, on the beach." Kiawe said, pointing towards a house by the ocean. Moon started walking towards the house and set Popplio down. "Come on, Popplio."

"Bwark!" Popplio barked, and started walking behind Moon. They started walking towards the small wooden house, while the others started towards Hau'Oli City. At the house, which had fishing rods by the porch, Moon climbed the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A girl said, opening the door. She was wearing a white shirt white a blue line on the headline, a pair of light blue shorts, and a small dark blue line between the two. Her hair and eyes were blue.

"Um, I was told that Lana can help my Popplio." Moon said.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" She said, opening the door enough to step outside.

"Well, Popplio is scared of humans, except for me." Moon said, and motioned to the shaking Popplio behind his legs, yet again.

"Why is it scared?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it has a small white mark on its side." Moon said. "Can I ask your name? I never got it."

"Lana." She said.

"Oh." Moon said.

"Well, come inside. Maybe my Popplio can help." Lana said, and opened the door to let Moon in. Lana called for her Popplio and it ran into the room to greet her.

"Well, I think Popplio can help!" Lana said.

 **HOW WILL LANA'S POPPLIO BE ABLE TO HELP MOON'S? FIND OUT TOMMOROW ON IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, AND WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER FIVE OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I WILL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD EVERYDAY!**

 **I OWN NO ONE.**

"How?" Moon asked.

"Well, Popplio knows a spot in the ocean that makes even Whimpod feel safe." Lana said.

"OK. Popplio, come here." Moon said, picking up his Popplio.

"Popplio, I want you to take Moon's Popplio to your favorite spot in the ocean, ok?" Lana asked, and her Popplio nodded with a "Bwark!" and told Moon's Popplio to come with it.

"You really think your Popplio will be able to help it?" Moon asked.

"Of course. Just ask Araquanid." Lana said, and pulled out a pokéball. The Pokémon that came out of it was a large black and green spider with a bubble on its head. It gave a little "Raqua!" and walked over to Lana.

"When Araquanid was a Dewpider, it was in the same situation as your Popplio. I asked my Popplio to take it to the spot in Melemele Sea that it loves so much. When they came back, Dewpider was happy to meet all sorts of new people." She explained, rubbing Araquanid's back.

"Oh. Well, if its worked before, then it should work again, right?" Moon asked, a small flicker of hope flared up inside him like a flame.

"Oh, I think so." She said, getting up to get another pokéball from the counter. She threw in out into the ocean, and a Lapras appeared. "Lapras, I want you to take us to where Popplio goes."

"Lap-Laa!" Lapras cried, and turned around for them to get on. Lana climbed onto its shell and bickered for Moon to follow.

"Hang on." Lana said, as Lapras shot forward into the ocean.

"To what?!" Moon yelled, looking around for a handhold.

"To his shell!" Lana answered, holding onto one of Lapras' shell raises. Moon did the same, and an island appeared on the horizon.

"Where are we going?" Moon asked, seeing the island and thinking it was Akala.

"The spot Popplio went to." She said, pointing to a cave on the edge of the island.

"You mean the spot in the ocean? I thought it would be underwater." Moon said, as Lapras slowed to enter the cave.

"It is, but the cave is the entrance." Lana said, "And that's how we get in." She added, pointing to a huge Araquanid.

 **WILL MOON AND LANA BE ABLE TO TRAVEL TO THIS SPECIAL SPOT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON IN YOUR SPOGHTLIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO, AND WELCOME BACK TO IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I KNOW I SAID I WAS GONNA UPLOAD YESTERDAY, BUT I GOT BUSY BECAUSE IT'S AROUND CHRISTMAS AND MY FAMILY WAS DECORATING. ANYWAY, ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"That Pokémon?" Moon asked, feeling surprised.

"Yes." Lana said, walking over to it. "Araquanid, we need to catch up to Popplio." She added.

"Raqua!" It said, and turned around to push over a large rock to reveal a small hole, leading into the water.

"Let's go." Lana said, beckoning Moon to follow her.

"Alright." Moon said, diving into the hole after her. The ocean was freezing, and, despite not being able to open his eyes, dark. Moon felt a hand close around his arm and started to pull him along. He knew it was Lana, but he gave a small start when he felt her grab him.

Slowly they swam along the ocean, and eventually emerged in another small cave. As they burst through the surface of the water, Moon and Lana gasped in huge lungfuls of air.

Moon opened his eyes and saw a beautiful cave, glistening with stones and shiny minerals. He saw the two Popplio sitting near a small pool, that was shimmering with Lanturn and Chinchou. It was their light that was reflecting if the rocks and minerals.

Moon looked over at Lana, and she put a finger to her lips to let him know to stay quiet. She then sat down on a rock and motioned for Moon to go to his Popplio. Her cast her a nervous glance, and she nodded, as if saying that this is what he needs to do.

Moon looked over and saw that Lana's Popplio was staring at him. It nodded at him, too, and he began to walk up to the pool. He looked at his Popplio, and saw that it's eyes were shining. It was happy to be staring at this pool. It was like Popplio wanted to slide into the water and swim with the water Pokémon.

"Popplio?" Moon said, and it whipped its head around, and smiled at Moon.

"Bwark!" Popplio said, and jumped into Moon's arms.

"See? This pool is a miracle-worker when it comes to scared water Pokémon." Lana said, appearing next to Moon. "Popplio discovered it while I was fishing." She added, answering Moon's unasked question.

"Thank you, Lana. And you, Popplio. I don't know what I can do to repay you." Moon said, looking at them both.

"You can keep that Pokémon out of too much trouble, I hope." She said, turning back to the exit hole.

"I hope I can see you again." Moon said, and Lana turned around.

"You're a trial-goer, right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you will. I'm a trial captain for Akala island. My sisters are watching the trial for now. I'm here visiting my mother." She said, once again answering a question Moon hadn't yet asked.

"Oh. Well, then I hope your trial is a challenge." Moon said, grinning at Lana.

"Oh, I promise it is." She said, smiling back. "I certainly hope your able to catch some Pokémon to help you." They stared at each other for a moment, then she turned and slipped into the hole.

 **WILL MOON CATCH ENOUGH POKEMON TO BEAT LANA? WHAT WILL BE MOON'S FIRST CATCH? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I DON'T HAVE ANY NEWS FOR NOW!**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO GAME FREAK, THE CREATOR OF POKEMON!**

"Hey, Popplio, wanna go see if we can find a new partner?" Moon asked Popplio. It had been three days since Moon and Lana went into the cave that made Popplio, somehow, a little less scared of everything. Lana had said that once, Tapu Lele had lived in the cave, and that it's scales that it sheds still are in there.

"Bwark!" Popplio barked, and looked up at Moon.

"All right, then, let's go!" Moon said, and they raced out the door. Running up to the entrance of Route 1, the spotted a shaking spot in the grass, running away from them.

"Hey!" Moon cried, as Popplio raced into the tall grass, after the Pokémon. "Popplio, wait for me!"

"Piki-piki-pikipek!" The Pokémon cried, and Moon saw that it was a Pikipek. A small black-and-white bird Pokémon. It had red feathers on its head, and a yellow beak.

"It's a Pikipek! Popplio, Water Gun!" Moon said, and Popplio shot a stream of blue water out of its nose. It hit the Pikipek right it the face, and Pikipek countered with a peck attack.

"Piki!" Pikipek said, as the Pokéball Moon threw hit it in the head. The Pokéball shook once, twice, thrice, and…click! The Pokéball snapped shut, and Moon and Popplio had a new friend.

"Yes!" Moon cried, and ran over to the Pokéball, Popplio at his side, and picked it up. "Go, Pikipek!" The little bird Pokémon stood there, not sure if it could trust it's new trainer.

"Pikipek!" It said, and looked at Popplio.

"Bwark!"

"Piki-Pik!"

"Bwark! Bwark!"

"What's going on, Popplio?" Moon asked, looking from Popplio to Pikipek.

"Bwark! Bwar-ark!" Popplio said, and pointed to Pikipek, to Moon, then shook its head.

"He doesn't trust me, does he?" Moon asked, and kneeled down to look at Pikipek. "You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you."

Pikipek looked at Moon, not fully trusting him, and hopped up to him. It climbed into his hand, and allowed Moon to slowly lift it up off the ground. It kept its gaze on Moon's face, analyzing him, as if trying to see whether he will be a good trainer or not.

"Your trying to decide if you like me or not, right?" Moon asked, seeing the observant gaze of the little Pokémon.

"Piki." It said, and nodded its head slowly. Popplio walked up to the two of them and started talking, telling Pikipek that Moon was a great trainer, even though it only new him for a short amount of time.

"Pek." It said, obviously satisfied.

"Ok, Popplio, looks like we have a mew friend." Moon said, and returned his new Pokémon.

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE PIKIPEK WAS MOON'S FIRST CATCH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? THE JOURNEY HAS JUST BEGUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I HAVE PUT UP A POLL ON MY PAGE, SO GO CHECK IT OUT! ALSO, I WILL BE DOING YET ANOTHER STORY, BUT I WON'T STOP OTHERS TO CATCH UP, AND IT WILL BE CALLED SUN RISING: AN ULTRA SUN ADENTURE! IT IS A JOINT STORY WITH MY FRIEND, POKECHU007, AND HE IS WRITING THE ULTRA MOON VERSION!**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO GAMEFREAK!**

"Well, Popplio, we're almost to the festival in Iki town." Moon said, walking past a small girl playing with her Rockruff.

"Bwark!" Popplio said.

"Remember, once we get there, you, me, and Pikipek are gonna battle Hau, Kahuna Hala's grandson. At least, that's what Professor Kukui said." Moon reminded Popplio, who nodded its head eagerly.

"Hey!" A voice called. Moon turned around and a boy about his age was running up to him. With a black shirt on, and yellow-and-orange shorts, he ran up to Moon.

"Hi." Moon said, and Popplio moved forward a little bit, towards the boy.

"I'm Hau. Your Popplio is really cute! Meet Litten." Hau said, throwing a Pokéball in the air. The small cat Pokémon that was there when Moon met Popplio came out, and shook its fur slightly.

"Mrow!" It meowed, and walked up to Popplio.

"Bwark! Bwar-ark!" Popplio responded.

"Aww, look. They know each other!" Hau said, and bent down to pet Litten.

"Litten helped Popplio warm up to me, because before it didn't like people." Moon told him, copying Hau's movement.

"Did you know that Pokémon here eat Pokébeans?" Hau asked, and he pulled out a small, red, heart-shaped sweet and fed it to Litten.

"No, I didn't. Where can I get them?" Moon asked, as he watched Hau feed a dark blue Pokébean to Popplio.

"At the Pokémon Center. Just go to the Café and ask the waiter." Hau said, standing.

"I think we should go to the festival. The others will be waiting." Moon said, picking up Popplio. Turning, he added, "Race you to Iki town!"

"I'm not losing to you, battle or race!" Hau said, and he ran after Moon, Litten following.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN ALMOST TEN MONTHS SINCE I'VE WRITTEN, BUT I'VE HAD A MOVE AND HIGH SCHOOL HAS STARTED. I WILL TRY TO WRITE MUCH MORE OFTEN, BUT THAT IS NOT A PROMISE(BUT IT MOSTLY IS).**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO! I MADE NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

"Ha! I told you I wouldn't lose!" Hau said, still standing straight. Moon was bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. But we still have our battle." Moon said, between breaths.

"True. Me and Litten will totally win!

"Sure you will, Hau." Moon said, with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"What you don't believe me? I have two Pokemon now, you know!" Hau said, starting to run up the stairs.

"So do I!" Moon said, chasing his friend and rival.

"Really? Oh, wow! You've got to show me them!" Hau said, almost running into Hala.

"Whoa, now my boy! Watch where your running." Hala said.

"Sorry, Tutu! I'm just sooooo excited!" Hau said, throwing his fists up in the air.

"I can understand that. If I'm not mistaken, you'll be battling Moon here, correct?" Hala asked, but Moon knew that Hala knew.

"That's right Tutu! And you knew that. You set this whole battle up." Hau said, confirming Moon's suspicions.

"True, true. Well, boys, let's start your battle." Hala said, turning towards the large wooden platform in the center of town. Hala walked towards it, and Moon and Hau followed him. Hau took the far side of the platform, and Moon stayed near the closer end.

Hala took his place on the platform, saying, " _F_ or all life on our islands and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts we pray for your protection... for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity—Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau—grandson to the kahuna. Before him stands Moon—one who comes from across the ocean. Moon! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!"

"Let's do this, Popplio!" Moon yelled, and Popplio jump forward, look of determination on his face.

"Go, Pichu!" Hau called, and threw a Pokeball. Out of it popped a small yellow Pokemon with black spots on the tips of its pointed ears. There was a single, jagged black stripe across its belly.

"Pichu-Pi!" It yelled.

"Moon, will have the first move!" Hala said.

"Very well, Popplio, Disarming Voice!" Moon yelled, remembering the training he gave Popplio and Pikipek.

"Bwark!" Popplio yelled, and a small ring of pink shot at Pichu. It hit it, causing the little yellow Pokemon to go flying.

"Pichu, are you OK?" Hau called to his Pokemon.

"Pichu!" It yelled, and got to its feet.

"Good, now use thundershock!" Hau called, and Pichu shot a small electrical bolt from its cheeks. The small bolts hit Popplio, causing it to envelop the small Pokemon.

"Popplio, no!" Moon yelled, stepping towards his Pokemon. Popplio slowly stood on its front two flippers, looking back at Moon with one eye closed, "Can you go on?"

"Bwark!" Popplio said, and looked back at Pichu with its one eye open. Straightening its body, it perked its head up, showing no signs of giving up.

"Good, then use Water Gun!" Moon yelled, pointing right at Pichu. A stream o water shot from Popplio's nose, hitting Pichu in the face. Pichu flew back again, this time knocked out.

"Yeah! That's my Popplio!" Moon called, pumping his fist in the air.

"You did great, Pichu, return." Hau said, returning Pichu to its ball, "Go, Litten!"

"Your move, Hau." Moon called.

"Litten, Ember!" Hau yelled. Litten's pack arched, with the fur spiked and glowing red, and a small fireball shot from its mouth, hitting Popplio.

"Popplio! Here, take a potion." Moon said, spraying the small purple spray onto Popplio. Instantly, Popplio perked up and was ready to fight.

"Cool, that wastes your turn. Litten, use Scratch!" Hau said, sweeping his arm.

"Liiiitah!" Litten yelled, scratching Popplio across the face.

"Bwark!" Popplio yelled, flying backwards.

"Popplio, use Water Gun!" Moon yelled, and the stream of water hit Litten, almost KO'ing it.

"Litten, no! Rrr, and I don't have any potions." Hau said, clenching his fist, "Litten, Ember!"

"Litten!" It yelled, throwing the small fireball at Popplio, which missed, leaving a small char on the platform, but not catching on fire.

"Time to end this, Popplio, Water Gun!" Moon yelled, and the stream hit Litten, ending the battle.

"Yeah, Popplio!" Moon said, Popplio jumping into his arms.

"And the winner is Moon!" Hala announced, raising the hand closest to Moon.

"Now, that's a battle that Tapu Koko will-"

"Kokokoooooo!" Was heard from the distance.

"Hohoho! Tapu Koko's song of approval. This was a battle for you both to be proud of. Now, Moon, approach me." Hala said, pulling a small black bracelet from his pocket.

"What is that, Kahuna?" Moon asked, staring at it with a confused look.

"This is called a Z Power Ring. You can use it to draw upon your Pokemon's inner strength, merging it with your own, according to the Z Crystal that is placed upon the center of the bracelet." Hala said, holding it out to Moon, "This one is yours."

"Thank you, Kahuna." Moon said, taking it and slipping it onto his wrist. Once it was on, a small glow of light could be seen flashing from the center of the Z Crystal spot.

"Hau, this one belongs to you." Hala said, handing another one to Hau,

"Thanks, tutu!" Hau said, "I need to heal my Pokemon in Hau'oli city."

"I need to get home. See you tomorrow, Hau, Kahuna." Moon said, waving to the two.

"Goodbye, Moon." Hala said, waving back.

"See you soon, Moon." Hau said, running to the city.

 **WELL, THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AFTER SO LONG OF A WAIT. IF NOT, WELL, I DO APOLOGIZE. I WAS TRYING TO RUSH AND GET THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN SO YOU GUYS KNOW I'M NOT DEAD, AND THAT I'VE NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES. AS FOR THIS, I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO, AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT! NOW AS YOU GUYS KNOW, I SAID THAT I'LL CONTINUE POSTING ON THIS STORY UNTIL I HAVE 10 CHAPTERS. THIS IS CHAPTER 10. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, I'LL START WORKING ON AMAZING NIGHTS AND NEW LOCATION ALONGSIDE THIS ONE. YOU WON'T HAVE THE SEVEN MONTH WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS ANYMORE, EITHER, AS I HAVE REGULAR ACCESS TO A COMPUTER. HOWEVER, WITH ME NOT GETTING HOME FROM SCHOOL, ONLY EXPECT CHAPTERS ON THE FOLLOWING DAYS:  
Monday  
Wednesday  
Friday  
Saturday  
Sunday  
**

 **I WILL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS EVERYDAY, BUT THOSE ARE THE ONLY SCHEDULED DAYS. IF I DON'T POST THESE DAYS, THEN I EITHER HAVE BEEN EXPERIENCING WRITER'S BLOCK, OR SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED. SO, NO YOU KNOW THE SCHEDULE, SO LET'S JUMP IN!**

 **I OWN NO ONE!**

"Mom, I'm home!" Moon called, walking into his house.

"Hello, honey." His mom said, greeting him at the door, "I watched your battle with Hau."

"You did?" Moon said, glancing over to Popplio, who had curled up on the couch.

"Yup. It was kinda intense." She said, next to Popplio. Who opened one eye and stared at her.

"Just a little bit. We never got into any tight spots." Moon, picking up Popplio and setting him in his lap. He curled up again, and started to sleep.

"Oh come on. I only had to use Popplio, and that's because he's pretty strong for his level." Moon said, slowly rubbing Popplio's head.

"True, but the way you and Hau battled gave me the jitters!" Moon's mom said, standing to her feet, "Well, I've got a date with my bed. I danced my feet off tonight, and I'm exhausted. Good night, sweetie." Moon's mom said.

"Good night, Mon." Moon said, gently lifting his sleeping Pokemon, and setting him on the couch. He stood up, creeped into his room, and went to sleep.

"Mreowrrrr!" Moon heard, and opened his eyes to see Meowth standing over him.

"Alright, I'm awake." Moon said, sitting up, forcing Meowth to jump down off the bed. Moon stepped out of his bed, and noticed that Popplio was curled up at the foot of his bed. Popplio picked his head up, and looked over at Moon, still tired.

"Bwark." Popplio said, jumping off the bed, following his trained out of the room. Just then, a knock could be heard at the door.

"Moon, hone, could you get that?" Moon's mom asked, from behind the counter.

"Sure, Mom." Moon said, as the knock could be heard again, "I'm coming!" When Moon opened the door, it was the girl that had the Cosmog. Lillie.

"Hello, Moon." She said.

"Hi, Lillie." Moon said, stepping aside so she could enter.

"No, I just came because the Professor asked me to come and get you." She said, shaking her head a little.

"Oh. Well, let me grab my stuff and we'll be off." Moon said, turning around.

"OK. I'll be right here." Lillie said, closing the door. Moon started to walk back towards his room.

"Who was it, Moon?" His mom asked.

"Lillie, the professor's assistant. He want's me to come and see him, so e sent her to come and get me." Moon called from his room, where he was getting his hat and bag.

"Oh, right. He called me to let you know she was coming today. I forgot. Sorry, sweetie." Moon's mom said, standing up.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I was awake." Moon said, glancing over at Meowth, "Well, I'll come back after the Professor is done with me. Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, sweetie!" She called, as he ran out the door and into Lillie.

"Oh!" Lillie exclaimed, as I slammed into her, almost knocking her down the stairs.

"Oh, my Arceus, I'm sorry, Lillie." Moon said, catching her before she fell.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to fly out the door." She said, staring down the stairs, "Come on. The Professor's place is this way." She led him do a break in the fence not that far from his own front lawn.

"Professor Kukui lives almost next to me?" Moon asked, considering that he had never noticed the break.

"Yes, and I'm staying with the Professor because of...circumstances." Lillie said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Well, I had guessed that you lived with him, considering that your his assistant." Moon said, following her to a small wooden structure, that looked VERY unstable.

"Well, this is it. It's not much, but it's where we live." Lillie said, as we heard voices from inside.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Use your moves on me! Come on, my body is ready!" The professor said, from inside.

"Oh, no! Now his lab coat will be in shreds. And I'm no good at mending clothes, so he'll just have buy a new one." Lillie said, more to herself than to Moon. She turned toward the house, saying, "Let's go, Moon." They entered the house, seeing Professor Kukui laughing at the back of the house, which was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. There was a large fish tank on the wall, near the far right corner, which hid a set of stairs. A ladder leading up to a loft was on the other side of the house.

"Oh, hey there, Cousin! How have you been?" Professor Kukui asked Moon.

"I've been ,well Professor. How about you?" Moon asked, wanting to be polite.

"I've been doing well, cousin. But I've not brought you here for idle Chatter." Professor Kukui said, turning around and picking up a strange amulet.

"What's that for, Professor?" Moon asked, as Professor Kukui handed it to him.

"It's called an Island Challenge Amulet. It's for anyone who is taking the Island challenge." Professor Kukui said, as Hau ran through the door.

"Ho! I thought I missed it!" He said, running up to the Professor, "Tutu told me I could get an Island Challenge Amulet from you today, Prof!"

"He was right, Cuz! I just gave Moon his, and I've got yours right here." Kukui said, pulling one out one from his lab coat pocket.

"Awesome! Now I can officially start my Challenge! Thanks, Professor!" Hau said, attaching his Amulet to his bag.

"What exactly is the Island Challenge?" Moon asked.

"Four Island!" Kukui said, holding up four fingers, "You have to travel all of Alola's islands to be able to do your Island Challenge. On all of the islands is an Island Kahuna. You've already met Hala, the fighting kahuna. All of the island also have one or more Trial Captains. You'll have to defeat all of the Island Trials to be able to challenge a Kahuna. Once you defeat a kahuna, you'll travel to the next island."

"Oh. So I'm battling strong trainers throughout all of Alola." Moon said, trying to sum up what Kukui had just said.

"Yes, and if your lucky, and defeat all the kahunas, you'll get to try for the Pokemon League." Lillie said, looking over at my Amulet.

"And if you defeat the trainer there, you'll be dubbed the strongest trainer in Alola." Hau finished.

"Sounds like a challenge, but I bet that's called the Island _Challenge_." Moon said, looking over at Hau, "Let's get this show on the road!" And they out the door, eager to start their challenges.

 **AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER OF IN YOUR SPOTLIGHT. MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON THE NEW LOCATION SERIES, SO GET READY FOR THAT AGAIN! ANYWAY, I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEEXT CHAPTER! BYE!**


End file.
